Nightmares from a past life
by KittyDoom
Summary: Bella is having nightmares regarding things that happened when she was younger. She's desprate for Edward not to find out, but is leaving your diary lying around really the best way to keep secrets? Rated T just in case.
1. Nightmares

**Hi. I thought I would try my hand at a crossover! Even though I don't really think it is a crossover, as Peter doesn't actually make an appearance, but still…**

**Anyways, tell me what you think of it!**

**Miss Poptart xx**

Chapter 1 – Nightmares

Bella tossed and turned in her sleep. It was obvious to Edward that she was having another nightmare.

Bella was flying, flying high up in the air. She soon found herself surrounded by boys. She seemed to be telling them stories. Then she was back up in the air, cannonballs being hurled at her. She was hit, and she was falling… falling…

Bella screamed and woke up.

"Bella, love, it's alright…" Edward pulled the now sobbing Bella into a hug. "What happened in this dream?"

Bella just shook her head and cuddled closer to Edward, her whole frame shaking with sobs. He sat and stroked her hair till she fell asleep again. Laying her gently in her bed, Edward sat and watched as she dreamed, worried. This was the third nightmare his week.

It was times like this that Edward really hated not being able to get into Bella's head.

Bella didn't have any more nightmares that night, and Edward reluctantly left in the morning once she had woken up.

Making sure Edward had gone, Bella pulled out her diary and scribbled down a few things. She was panicking. The nightmares were coming back.

She hadn't had the nightmares since she was 15, since she 'grew up'. Bella was desperate to hide the true meaning of the nightmares from Edward. She was glad that he couldn't read her mind. He didn't need to know the truth about her fear of blood, or the reason why she was untroubled by all the myth and magic in her life. Especially the whole thing about not growing old.

Once dressed, Bella stuffed her notebook and diary into her bag, shouted goodbye to her half-asleep father (it was Charlie's day off), left a plate of freshly made pancakes on the table, and headed out to her truck.

Driving slowly to school, Bella tried to clear her mind, but wasn't very successful.

_Calm down, Bella!_ She told herself. _It's not like he's coming after you. It's not like he's gonna visit you again! You're grown up! He wouldn't recognise you anyway, you've changed too much… _and so the conversation with herself went on.

When she arrived at school, Bella was greeted by Edward, who once more tried to get her to tell him about her dream.

"It's nothing, Edward. Just a bad dream." She told him, yet Edward wasn't convinced.

"But it's the third one this week!" he said, shaking his head.

"What, am I not allowed to have a nightmare now and again?" Bella snapped. "It's part of being human, Edward!"

Edward looked hurt, and immediately apologised, claiming that the nightmares had wrecked havoc with her sleeping pattern.

They walked to History together, and when they walked in they saw that the teacher had set up a number of different objects on the desk. As the class crowded round, she saw that they were just like any other historical artefacts – old, messed up and grubby.

But two certain objects caught her eye.

She thrust her hand up in the air, and the History teacher stopped mid-sentence.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Sir, where did you find the notebook and the dagger?"

The class looked at her curiously.

"The museum lent them to me, why?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just that they looked a bit familiar, that's all."

The teacher shrugged, and went back to teaching the class. Edward continued to stare at Bella a bit longer, confused about the way she was acting.

He chased after her when the bell rang after History, as she had rushed out as if she was being chased.

"Hey, Bells, what was up with your behaviour in there?" he asked. "You looked like you got quite a shock. What's up? Have the nightmares got anything to do with it?"

"Oh, and we're back to the nightmares!" she shouted. "Why are you being so nosy? First the dreams, now this? Am I not allowed to get a shock once in a while?"

"I'm just worried about you." He replied.

"Well, it's ok to be worried, but please try to be less, well, _overprotective_." Bella told him, and headed off to Biology, Edward running after her at a human pace.

She was keeping something secret, and Edward was determined to find out.

-xXx-

Bella got into her truck at the end of the day, and after promising Edward that she would be alright, and she would come over after she had been shopping, drove off and headed to the nearest shop.

She went inside, and after 10 minutes of searching, found what she was looking for.

Dreamcatchers.

She decided on a purple and pink one, to match the colours of the walls in her bedroom, paid the elderly woman at the counter, and drove back to Edwards house.

She stuffed her dreamcatcher into her schoolbag, swung it over her shoulder, and walked towards the Cullen's house.

Before she reached the door however, a mini tornado came whooshing out of the house and pulled her into a backbreaking hug. Really, vampires don't know their own strength.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed, hugging her once more, and dragging her into the house.

"Alice, calm down, it's only been an hour or two since you saw me!" Bella chuckled, and went over to kiss Edward.

"Eddie-kins, can you help me with my Biology homework?" Bella asked, batting her eyelashes and giving Edward the puppy-dog eyes.

"Only if you stop calling me that." He replied.

"What? Eddie-kins?" Bella teased.

"Yes, that."

They sat in the kitchen for a while, and when it reached 7 o'clock, Bella decided to go home and make Charlie some dinner, or it would be cold lasagne again for dinner.

Edward said goodbye, and once she had left, noticed that her notebook had fallen out of her schoolbag. He contemplated running after her to give her it back, but when he opened it to page one, and saw the words "_Bella's Diary – Keep out!"_, he decided that he would have a quick look.

After all, it might help explain Bella's weird behaviour over the past few days.

He went up to his bedroom, and sat on the bed, slowly turning the pages.

_2__nd__ March_

_I had a weird dream today. It had him in it. I got kinda freaked, but then decided that it was probably just a one-off thing._

_3__rd__ March_

_Another dream tonight. I was back there, and he was there. I'm worried. I want to tell Charlie, or Edward, but they won't understand. Mom did, but I don't think they will._

_If I have another dream, I'm phoning Renee._

_4__th__ March_

_Had another dream. Back there, with him. Cannonballs flying everywhere._

_Am not gonna phone Renee. It's spring-cleaning time. That probably has something to do with it._

_5__th__ March_

_Edward is getting suspicious. Am not gonna tell him – he'll just get overprotective._

_6__th__ March_

_Another one. Am now questioning my sanity._

Edward read the entries again and again, trying to take it all in.

What didn't she want him to know?

And who was _He_? And how had he made Bella feel so insecure?

And what the hell was Spring-Cleaning time!?

There was gonna be hell to pay, whoever he was.

**Yeah, ok, I know this doesn't make much sense. Hopefully the next chapter will explain some things more.**

**Miss Poptart xx**


	2. Confessions and Music

**Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback on chapter one, it's nice to know people want to read more :)**

**Miss Poptart xx**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Peter Pan or Twilight.**

Chapter 2 – Confessions and Music

Edward went to Bella's house that night, as usual, and gave her back her diary.

"Did you read it?" was the first thing she said. No "thank you" or "Oh, you found it!"

"Uh, Yeah." He said, and Bella promptly threw a fit.

"What? You did!? What part of "KEEP OUT" didn't you get!? Can you not READ!?" she screeched, smacking him on the arm with every word. Not that it did much to Edward. Bella would be the one with the broken knuckles.

"I was worried about you. You know that!" Edward protested, but she didn't sway.

"How much did you read?" she demanded, her arms folded tightly around her chest and a frown set firmly on her face.

"Uh, all of it." Edward grinned sheepishly. Bella scowled.

"Hmm. After being alive for over a hundred years, I would have guessed that you knew what "keep out" meant."

"Look, Bells, I'm sorry, I-" but Bella cut him off.

"I don't care. I'm going to bed now. Please don't stay tonight." She said, and wandered into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

As she climbed into bed, she caught a sparkle in the corner of her eye. Not bothering to turn and look out of the window, she called out:

"Edward, get out of the goddam tree."

"How did you know I was up here?" he asked.

"The moonlight is reflecting off of your skin."

"Oh"

"Go please"

"Ok"

But he stayed. Bella never noticed however. She was too busy having another nightmare.

-xXx-

"_But I have to go! Renee will be worried sick!" Bella pleaded._

"_Renee?" the boy asked._

"_Yeah. She's my mom."_

"_Oh. Your mother" he spat out the word 'mother' as though it was poison on the tip of his tongue._

_And then he flew off, leaving Bella in the middle of the forest alone._

"_No, wait! Peter, come back! PETER!" Bella screamed,_

And woke up.

"Who's Peter?" Edward asked. He was perched on the end of Bella's bed.

She screamed again, and threw a pillow at him. Not that it did much.

"I thought I told you I didn't want you to stay!" she gasped, holding a hand to her heart.

"Yeah, you said that you didn't want me to stay last night. So I didn't. I went home, bothered Emmet for a bit, stole Rosalie's hair curlers, then came back here when it was morning."

"Ugh, I give up! Go away while I get dressed!" Bella snapped, and once more walked towards the bathroom.

"I still want to know who Peter is!" Edward yelled after her, and jumped out of the window. Bella just shook her head.

Once dressed, she took out her diary again, and after checking that no pages were missing (she wouldn't put it past Edward to do something like that), wrote the next entry.

_7__th__ March_

_Edward read my diary. He is now incredibly suspicious. Well, at least he doesn't know the full story. He would probably explode with anger or something. He's so overprotective, it's annoying. Sometimes, I really do prefer Jacob._

_Wait, I didn't mean that!_

Bella sighed. Packing her schoolbag, she quickly combed her hair, before heading downstairs. She grabbed a cereal bar, and went out to her truck.

She arrived at school, and the day went normal enough, but at lunchtime she got into quite a strange conversation with the girls. About pyjamas.

"I personally find Nightgowns comfier." Angela debated.

"Nah, Pyjamas are way comfier!" Jessica said. "What do you think, Alice?"

"Oh, um, pyjamas. Definitely." Alice said, and went back to picking at her sandwich.

"Bella?" Angela asked. "What do you think?"

"Urm, nightgowns are just weird." She said, thinking about when she was younger.

"Point proven." Jessica nodded. Angela scowled.

-xXx-

The bell rang, signalling the end of Spanish class.

"Now remember class, the "Cuando era joven" essay is due in on Monday!" the teacher called after the flood of students leaving her class.

"Oh, Miss, can I hand it in just now? I thought it was for today" Bella said.

"Of course." The teacher said, and quickly scanned it through. "Ooh, interesting. You used to live in London, did you? Well, I shall mark this properly over the weekend. Have a nice weekend!"

Bella nodded, and ran out of the classroom to meet Edward.

"Oh, so you used to live in London, did you? I thought you lived in Phoenix." Edward questioned.

"Oh, Renee and I lived in London for a year, but we moved to Phoenix."

"Right." Edward said, and walked with Bella to her truck.

-xXx-

Bella went to Edwards after school, and was lost in a daydream for most of the time.

Edward caught her singing to herself – twice- and was curious to know what the song was.

"Oh, I made it up." She said.

"Yeah, but what's it called?"

"Urm…" Bella thought for a while, trying to decide on a name. "Second Star to the Right"

"Cool." Edward said. Then Alice came running in at vampire speed, and screamed:

"I had a vision!"

We all just stared at her, and Carlisle asked "Good or Bad?"

"Bad!" she screeched.

"Well, what is it?" Esme demanded.

"Peter Petrelli dies in this weeks episode of Heroes!"

"Peter? Where?" Bella asked, snapping out of her daydream.

"Urm, nowhere. We are talking about Heroes…" Emmet said.

"Oh, THAT Peter! Sorry, wasn't listening." She stammered, grinning sheepishly.

"Has this Peter got anything to do with your dreams" Edward muttered in her ear.

"Maybe" she replied.

**Ok, another chapter! Special mention goes to Miss Banana, who helped with the Spanish translation, coz I didn't take Spanish :D**

**R&R por favor!**

**Miss Poptart xx**


	3. Fight

Ok. Chapter 3 here. Thank you so much to the people who are reviewing! Luv ya all!

**Miss Poptart xx**

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like J.M Barrie or Stephanie Meyer? Didn't think so…**

Chapter 3 – Fights

Bella stared at the sword in her hand. She hated it. She felt dizzy. She felt sick. It felt so heavy in her hands, stained with the pirates scarlet blood…

_She looked up, and ducked as another pirate charged at her, his sword narrowly missing her left ear. She screamed, and Peter turned and attacked._

"_I could have beaten him myself!" Bella complained._

"_Didn't look like it…" he said, and went back to fighting Hook. Bella screamed in frustration, and resumed attacking pirates that were coming at her left, right and centre…_

Someone poked Bella's cheek.

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead…" Edward sung.

"Agh!" Bella screamed, and fell out of bed. "Edward, it's a Saturday morning… why did you wake me up so early…?"

"I didn't. It's 11:28am."

"Bugger!" she moaned, slowly climbing out of bed. She was shattered. "I promised Charlie that I would help him this morning!"

"Don't worry. He came in an hour ago, and saw you were sleeping, so he just left you. He's worried. He hears you screaming at night. Are you gonna tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Bella moaned sleepily, climbing back into the warmth of her bed.

"About the dreams. Or are you just gonna lie. He's gonna ask at tea tonight." Edward stated.

"Oh, I almost forgot that you could read minds…" she muttered, and rolled over in her bed. Edward pulled her covers back, and Bella screamed again.

"My, my, somebody's in a screaming mood today. What was this dream about?"

"Never you mind. Now get out whilst I get dressed."

-xXx-

Bella lounged around the house all day, occasionally picking up some dirty laundry here, or dusting a shelf there, all while Edward was blabbering in her ear.

"No, really Bells. Who is Peter? He must be a bad guy, if he's giving you nightmares." Edward persisted.

"I have already told you, he's none of your business!"

So, as Bella wouldn't tell him, he made up his own assumptions.

"Was he another vamp that you met when I left you?" he guessed.

"Hell, no!"

"An ex-boyfriend?"

"You could say that." Bella muttered.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No!"

"You said that real quick. What did he do to you?" he kept asking.

"He hurt me emotionally. Happy? Will you stop asking questions now?"

"Nope."

Bella groaned in frustration.

"What did he do to hurt you emotionally?"

Bella turned round, staring furiously into Edwards golden eyes.

"He left me! He abandoned me, and I haven't seen head nor tail of him since! He left me, just like you! Dropped me off at home, and never looked back! Why d'ya think I went into such a state when you left? Because I thought it would be a repeat of that time! I thought you would just turn away from me, and never come back!" Bella screamed, and burst into tears.

"Aw, Bells, you know I wouldn't do that…" Edward said, and tried to embrace her, but she shoved him away.

"You would. You took away any memories that I would ever have of you, like you never existed. Well, he didn't do that. He promised me what he was doing was for my own good, just like you said. And he forgot about me. Went back to that god-forsaken place he calls home, and probably found himself a new mother while he was at it!" she sobbed, grabbing a nearby Kleenex and wiped her eyes.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You have a son!?" Edward demanded.

"NO! See, this is why I aint telling you anything! 'Cause it's too bloody hard to describe! He can live forever, make new friends and new enemies and new relationships every fucking day because he's just a boy! He can do what he likes!"

"So he is a vampire! A child vampire!" Edward growled.

"No, he isn't! And if I tell you what he is, you wont believe me. And if you did, you would jump to conclusions, just as you have here!" Bella yelled. "Charlie will be home soon. Get out."

"Wha-? Why, Bella. Why the hell are you so upset?"

"I said get out of the fucking house!" she screamed, pushing him with all of her strength to the front door, and slamming it in his face. "And don't bother coming back in through the window!"

As soon as she heard Edwards car pull out of the drive, she ran upstairs to her bedroom, and cried her eyes out into her pillow, just as she did that night, six years ago, soon falling into another sleep plagued with nightmares…

-xXx-

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Edward kept saying, over and over again, pacing around the room while Alice read a magazine.

"Oh, for crying out loud, she's just upset, that's all. A heap of dreams are haunting her about her past. Wouldn't that stress you out too, if you had to sleep?" Alice asked, casually flicking through the magazine. "Ooh, look! A shoe sale! 75% OFF!?"

"Ugh, typical Alice. A family member is upset, and your fantasizing about shoe sales." Edward grumbled, and banged his head off the wall. A few crumbles of plaster fell to the ground.

"Better clean that up, before Esme gets back" Rosalie said, entering the room. "Why are you so upset? So, Bella's being a bit moody. Its probably just her time of the month."

Edward resumed banging his head off the wall.

"She told me to fuck off. Don't you see that as a sign?" he groaned, sounding like someone had just killed his puppy. Not that they could have a puppy. Emmet would just eat it, if Jasper didn't get to it first.

"Not really." Alice said. "And whatever you do, don't bother going to the Volturi. It'll just cause more trouble."

"You really don't help." He said. "Anyway, I'm off to kill something. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Ok. Stay away from La Push. Bella would never forgive you if you killed one of the dogs."

Edward banged his head off the wall once more, before zooming off into the forest.

"Oh, bloody hell. I thought I told him to clean this up!" Rosalie snared. Alice went back to reading her magazine.

-xXx-

"_Don't worry, your safe now." Peter said, cutting Bella's bonds. As soon as he was free, she kicked him as hard as she could in the shins._

"_Ow! What was that for?"_

"_Where have you been!?" Bella demanded. "Hook stuck me here 4 hours ago! The water is freezing, and I've lost all feeling in my toes!"_

"_Well, there was about 3 pirates, and they decided to play a game of "Lets see who can shoot Peter in the-"_

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever! Get me out of here!"_

Bella snapped awake, and found that she couldn't move her neck. She shuffled around a bit, and with an almighty _crack_ she found that she could move her neck again.

"Well, that's the last time I sleep at the opposite end of the bed…" she muttered, while rubbing her sore neck. Whilst walking over to her bedside table to get her brush to try and tame her mop of hair, she tried to remember what had happened in this dream.

"The incident at Skull Rock…" she grumbled. "Not exactly a good memory…"

**Ok, another chapter! I hope this one is ok, and that Bella's tearful babbling makes sense! By the way, this is based off events both in the movies and the book. **

**Miss Poptart xx**


	4. The Truth

**Sorry for the wait. I've been a bit busy, and I've just come back from my holidays :) Don't worry, I didn't forget about you guys!**

**Now in a few reviews, people have asked me if Peter will make an appearance. When I first started this story, I had no intentions of Edward meeting Peter. However, I have started to change my mind, and you may just find a windowsill fight in a later chapter!**

**By the way, when it goes into Italics in this chapter, they are flashbacks, not dreams.**

**Miss Poptart xx**

Chapter 4 – The Truth

Bella sat on her bed, sobbing. There was no need to tell Edward what had happened. He had probably guessed.

She stared at her hands, trying to clear her mind.

"Bella, I want the whole story." Edward said from beside her. Bella sat up a bit straighter.

"On one condition. You do not interrupt me at all, you do not jump to conclusions, and you listen carefully." She snapped. Edward nodded. "Good."

"It started when Renee and I moved away from Forks, to London. Renee would come up at night, telling me to keep the noise down, put my toys away, and go to sleep. But I wasn't the one making the noise. And even if I put everything away and tidied up my room, the room would be a mess in the morning."

"So, what's this got to do with-" but Bella glared at him.

"You said you wouldn't interrupt!" she growled.

"Sorry"

"Anyway… Renee took me to a doctor, thinking it was sleepwalking. For a while, she put up with it, but I couldn't. I hate seeing stuff a mess, so one night I stayed up, keeping my nightlight on and reading to my teddies. If I pretended that they were listening, I stayed awake. And that's when I saw the shadow."

"Shadow?"

"Shut up!"

"Ok."

"That's when I saw the shadow. It was a boy at the window. Wonder who that reminds me of…"

Edward smiled. Bella chuckled.

"Yeah, there was a boy at the window. I was curious, so I opened it, and asked him what he was doing. He said he was listening to the story I was telling my teddies. Naturally, I was curious about how he got to the window, when my bedroom was on the second floor, and the drainpipe was on the other side of the house. He told me he flew in."

"Flew?"

Bella smacked Edward, and gripped her now throbbing hand. Edward smiled. Bella scowled.

"So, he visited me every night, encouraging me to read more stories and tell them to him. Then, he flew back and told the Lost Boys"

"Who are the Lost Boys? Another Vampire group?"

"If you keep interrupting, story time is over."

"Sorry"

"No, they are not vampires. Look, if you want to understand, listen carefully. I told him stories from the various books lying around the room. One night, I found the book 'Peter Pan', by J.…" Bella trailed off, remembering that night as though it was yesterday.

"_Where did you find this book? Did you write it?" the inquisitive boy asked._

"_No, my mother bought it for me. Why?"_

"_Oh, I'm just wondering why you have a book with my name on it here."_

_Bella gasped._

"_Your Peter Pan?" she asked._

"_That's right."_

Basically, stuff happened, Edward. Wait a sec" she said, and started raking through an old bag. "Aha. Here." She said, pulling out an old, hardback book. She threw it at Edward, who caught it nimbly.

"What's this?" he asked.

"The book, Peter Pan. Read it. It might help you understand."

"Ok."

"Anyway, after I arrived in Neverland, with Peter telling me all these amazing things, it turned out that it wasn't really an amazing place. It was plagued with pirates, danger was around every corner, almost. Read that book, come back tomorrow, and ask questions. It will save time." She mumbled, climbing into bed. And for once, Edward left without hesitation, already reading the book.

Bella heard a _bang_ outside, and looked out the window to see Edward running into a tree.

"Wait till you get home before you start reading!" Bella giggled, and went back to bed.

For once, she didn't dream of Neverland.

-xXx-

Edward stood in the middle of the room, his nose in the book Bella had given him. Esme complained that he was in the way of her cleaning, and Emmet ran into him more than once.

"Cant you go stand somewhere else?" Emmet complained.

Edward walked away, nose still in the book.

"Why the hell did Bella go to this place?" he asked no-one in particular. Alice answered.

"Maybe she was lured away, like that Wendy girl." Alice piped in.

"Have you read this book before?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's a good book, if not a little strange."

"Bella sounds so much like this Wendy girl."

But nobody answered him.

**Hell yeah, it's a bad chapter. At least Edward now understands how upset Bella was. And maybe he'll stop being an overprotective jerk!**

**Ok, maybe he wont. The book will make him act even weirder…**

**Until next chapter, my friends!**

**Miss Poptart xx**


	5. Note

This story will no longer be updated. Miss Poptart is now known as DancingSpy and will write new stories on that account. I myself am not a writer, just a reader.

Miss Banana


End file.
